Things Change
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Mainly a Rei/Wufei story set in AC 199 where Rei and some of the other scouts work for the Preventers but an old evil is about to return. Can Wufei and the other G-boys(men really) help to save their world?
1. Chapter 1

Things Change  
  
Jasmine Starlight Disclaimer: screw you I don't own any animes if I did do you think I would be here writing this fic. " people speaking" (me) 'thoughts' This fic takes place in A. C. 199  
  
Duo Maxell watched as a raven haired woman with sunglasses stepped out from the elevator. She was walking into the Preventers offices. Duo almost knocked over his cubicle and Wufei's when his jaw dropped. Since she was so hot he decided to go over and flirt. "Hey babe" he called out. "Buzz off jerk" she said kicking his feet out from under him. After doing that she walked off towards to direction of Une's office. Hearing the loud thump that Duo had made when falling down Wufei looked over the wall of his cubicle. "What happened Maxwell get beat up by another weak onna" sneered Wufei.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Rei knocked and stepped into Une's office.  
  
"Hello Une" she greeted  
  
"Hello Rei"  
  
"How is the temple doing?" "Fine there hasn't been a problem with security" "Now that the greetings are over lets discuss the reason you are back. It says here that you want to return to Preventers. It just so happens that I have an opening. Here is your partner's name and information about your mission". Rei took one look at the report and smirked "Well ,well looks like an old friend"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo looked up as Une's secretary stepped out of her office and walked to Wufei's cubicle. "Mr. Wufei Une wants to see you. . ." she said trailing off. "Whatever" replied Wufei. 'What does Une want now?' As Wufei walked into Une's office he saw a familiar figure. ' No' he thought . It couldn't be but it was. "Hello Wufei" Rei said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next chapter is done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things Change chapter 2 by Jasmine Starlight Disclaimer: I don't GW or SM  
  
Wufei looked like he was going to have a heart attack but he recovered quickly. "Onna what are you doing here?" "Now Wufei don't be rude to your new partner." Une said. "What, injustice?!" "Wufei don't stress your receding hairline" joked Rei. One line could be heard through out the Tokyo Preventers office. "INJUSTICE!!!" "Wufei be reasonable Rei is the only one I have with enough experience to be your partner" "Fine" grumbled Wufei. "You two can leave now"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wufei wait up" Rei called out. Wufei slowed down so that Rei could catch up with him. "Weak onna can't even keep up with me." ".women are weak therefore they could not keep up with a strong man like me blah, blah, blah" finished Rei. "Come on Wufei its been a year since I left Preventers and your sayings haven't changed in the least" "Hmph" snorted Wufei "Wufei you want to eventually stop right?" "Why?" "A. because its getting dark B. we have to look over the mission information" "Onna why didn't you tell me before now" "You never gave the chance" "Fine we can discuss the mission at this coffee shop" They stepped in and found a booth. "Well onna what are you waiting for give me the report" Rei handed over the report. "The fire we have to put out is another small force waiting to pull a coup" "What is the name of the group?" "They are called the Negaverse ha what a weak name" "Come again?" said Rei with a blank look. "Onna I said the Negaverse" "Great just great" muttered Rei. "What is it onna?" "Well lets just say I have a history with these people" "Continue reading" "It says their leader is someone called Jedite or something" "Figures" "Well what is it?" "Never mind" "I need to talk to Une" "Why we already have the mission information?" "Nothing" "We should get going" "Bye Wu-chan" "Onna"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN Jeddie is back what will happen next? More scouts making appearances in later chaps. Ciao babes 


	3. Flashbacks and Conversations with the Li...

**Things Change chapter 3**

**Jazzy Starlight**

**Disclaimer:...Not mine**

**AN: I'm back sorry for not updating in a while you know how it is. review, review**

**Rei's apartment**

When Rei got home she decided to call Lita and Ami. But first she called Une. Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello Une here."

"Une, this is Rei."

"I need to talk to you about the new mission."

"Well, what is it?"

"I want Preventers Thunder and Ice on this case."

"Why? Can't you and Wufei handle it?"

"Wufei doesn't know about it."

"Why?"

"I can't explain."

"Fine I will."

"Good don't tell Wufei."

"I won't."

"Thanks bye."

'Well that takes care of one problem. Now to call Ami and Lita.'

Jedite cackled as he looked up from watching,

"I'll get you my pretty Sailor Mars."

Moving away from the orb that held Rei's picture he began to plan his next attack.

Wufei thought of reasons why Rei came back to Preventers 'why did she leave'

FLASHBACK

Rei walked into the office she shared with Wufei. Wufei was already there finishing up some paper work on the last mission they had.

"Good morning Wufei"

"Onna" grunted Wufei. Rei took a deep breath and spoke

"Wufei"

"Hmm?"

"Wufei I'm leaving Preventers"

"What?!" "Why?"

"My grandpa's having trouble taking care of the family temple so I'm going to help him"

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week"

"Une said your new partner is coming two days after I leave"

The next few days were the hardest days Rei had ever had. Ever since she had brought the news that she was leaving Preventers Wufei was more cold and distant than ever.

'Why can't he understand that I have to go'

Rei sighed it was bad enough that she was leaving. But to top it off Ami said that there might be some resistance from an old foe before Crystal Tokyo could rise. Rei thought, no knew it would probably be the old Negascum, they just didn't get it did they. Also visions had come to her depicting the fall of Crystal Tokyo and her being captured by the new evil because they knew she was Sailor Mars.

Rei knew that the temple was not the only reason she had decided to leave she didn't want to get Wufei hurt on her behalf. No one can know about the legendary sailor scouts anymore Chaos had killed enough people because of them. 'We will not cause any more pain'.

'I will not bother Serena with this it would only worry her more. Lately Serena had become more of a worrywart than Rei could have imagined.

'I will not bother her with this she has enough to worry about with her engagement to Darien'

Wufei couldn't believe it the onna was leaving after all they had been through and Wufei was just beginning to like her too. Even though he would never admit it.

'_key word like'_ said a little voice inside his head

'_shut up'_ he replied

'_no way'_

'_I'm here to stay until you admit that you love Rei' _the voice inside his head replied

'_I don't know what you are talking about'_

'_It looks like I better make myself at home since I'll most likely be here forever'_

'_And just what is that supposed to mean?'_

'_It means you will take forever to acknowledge the fact you like her'_

'_And how would you know that?'_

'_HELLO do you know how stubborn and pig headed you can be'_

'_You mean we'_

'_Whatever that is besides the point'_

'_You know what I just realized something'_

'_What'_

'_I think you should go to HELL'_

'_Been there done that'_

'_LEAVE ME ALONE'_

'_No can do'_

'_WHY'_

'_As I said before I am here to help bring justice into your pathetic life by making you tell her you love her, as you would put it'_

'_go away'_

'_make me'_

'_you know what I think I will, good bye'_

'What the hell was I doing talking to myself'. Wufei didn't know if he loved Rei not but one thing he knew for sure this onna was trouble.

Rei sighed this was her last day at Preventers. ' I hope Wufei is at least civil to me today. I don't want to go but I have to this totally sucks'. When she walked into the office she shared she found it deserted. 'Well this is interesting Wufei left me all alone. It does make saying good bye much easier doesn't it? Oh well might as well start cleaning out my desk'

**When Rei woke up the next morning her first order of business was to call Ami.**

**And so she did.**

**RING, RING, RING **

"**Hello?"**

"**Ami? This is Rei."**

"**Oh hi Rei."**

"**Jedite is back." Rei said shortly.**

"**What?! Are you sure?" asked Ami, worriedly**

"**I'm positive," answered Rei grimly.**

"**What are we going to do?" asked Ami**

"**I can't leave Preventers to deal with him. The only reason I'm here is because hime wants me to warm the crowd to the idea of Crystal Tokyo," replied Rei tiredly.**

"**Your right there. Did you call any of the others?" questioned Ami.**

"**No I didn't not yet at least. In any case we should keep it between the inners and the scouts who work at Preventers," said Rei.**

"**Rei...," said Ami slowly**

"**Ami what is it?" asked Rei puzzled.**

"...**Rei I think Jedite is...," Ami said trailing off**

"**You think Jedite is...?" said Rei confused**

"**I think Jedite is back for you." Said Ami quickly. **

"**What?" exclaimed Rei.**

"**Rei, look at it logically. There haven't been any recent large gatherings of youma. That could be the only reason he's here for all we know. I mean supposedly he was your love during the Silver Millenium, before Chaos turned Beryl evil so she could turn Jedite evil,"**

"**That can't be it. Wasn't Zoicite supposedly your "love" during the Silver Millenium. I don't see him hanging around anywhere. "Birds of a feather flock together" Haven't you ever heard that?" retorted Rei.**

"**Yes I have but it does not apply here." returned Ami**

"**You don't know if that's true," said Rei.**

"**You don't know if it's not. Why are you so dead set on not believing me when I say it that there is a possibility that he might be back for you" replied Ami.**

"**Maybe because it's his charming personality, that just rubs me the wrong way. Or it could be the way he helped us during the Silver Millenium." retorted Rei sarcastically. **

"**Or how he made my life a living hell by starting the train of youma..."**

"**Train Of Youma?"**

"**Ami don't start,"**

"**Fine we'll change the subject to something more cheerful, like your relationship with Wufei,"**

"**Ami Mizuno we are not going to talk about my love life!" exclaimed Rei.**

"**Why not?" asked Ami**

"**How about we talk about yours?" said Rei slyly.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Ami innocently**

"**Ami, darling, it's been all over the tabloids. "WINNER HEIR DATES MYSTERY WOMAN!" said Rei.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about," Ami said firmly**

"**Don't lie, Ames, you can't do it very well anyway," replied Rei.**

"**Besides" she went on, "I saw a copy of the Inquirer on your desk."**

"**Don't you have more important things to do?" said Ami.**

"**No. And would you look at the time, hey Ami isn't time for your 'appointment' with Quatre?" she teased. **

"**Rei!" said our favorite Senshi of Mercury, all the while **

**AN: Thanks everybody who reviewed. Sadie Joyce- Myst Lady Thanks for reviwing three times. I have read a lot of stories like that**

**Firey of Jupiter- I am leaning towards those couplings**

**Anonymous – thanks does any one know a good editor?**

**Comet- thanks for your support**

**Mars Child- sorry for the long wait. I'm going on vacation soon and I probably won't be able to update until September. Sorry this chap took so long something was wrong with **

**Ginny Malfoy- Do you know how many other Ginny Malfoy's there are? Thanks for the response.**

**Ciao Babes **


End file.
